sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Deliver Us from Evil (2006 film)
| runtime = 101 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $327,205 }} Deliver Us from Evil is a 2006 American documentary film that explores the life of Irish Catholic priest Oliver O'Grady, who admitted to having molested and raped approximately 25 children in Northern California from the late 1970s through the early 1990s. The film was written and directed by Amy J. Berg, won the Best Documentary Award at the 2006 Los Angeles Film Festival, and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Documentary Feature, losing to An Inconvenient Truth. The title refers to a line in the Lord's Prayer. Synopsis The film chronicles O'Grady's years as a priest in Northern California, where he committed his crimes. After being convicted of child molestation and serving seven years in prison, O'Grady was deported to his native Ireland. Berg interviewed him there in 2005 for the film. Additionally, the film presents trial documents, videotaped depositions, and interviews with activists, theologians, psychologists, and lawyers; it suggests that Church officials were aware of O'Grady's crimes, and they took steps to conceal them to protect him and the church. Reception The Irish Independent criticized Berg for having filmed children in Ireland without the knowledge of them or their families. The film was very well received by critics, earning a 100 percent "Fresh" critics rating from Rotten Tomatoes, achieving the status of the best-reviewed film of 2006, and ranked among the site's highest rated documentaries of all time. Aftermath After the documentary was shown on Dutch national TV in April 2010, members of a parish in Schiedam recognized O'Grady as having been an active volunteer in the parish until January 2010. They had known nothing about his background. He had also been active in the Netherlands as an organizer of children's parties."Convicted Irish priest active in the Netherlands" See also * Catholic sex abuse cases **Catholic sexual abuse scandal in the United States * Roger Mahony sexual abuse cases * Twist of Faith (2005), an HBO documentary film about abuse in the Catholic Church * Mea Maxima Culpa: Silence in the House of God (2012), another HBO documentary * Holy Water-Gate (2012 documentary) * Secrets of the Vatican (2014 documentary) * Sex Crimes and the Vatican, a 2006 BBC documentary *''Spotlight, a 2015 film about ''The Boston Globe's "Spotlight" team and its 2001 investigation into cases of widespread and systemic child sex abuse in the Boston area by numerous Catholic priests. It features Phil Saviano, founder of the New England chapter of SNAP. * List of films with a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, a film review aggregator website References External links * * * * * Category:2006 films Category:2000s documentary films Category:American films Category:American documentary films Category:English-language films Category:Documentary films about child abuse Category:Documentary films about Christianity in the United States Category:Documentary films about pedophilia Category:Films about child sexual abuse Category:Films about Catholic priests Category:Media coverage of Catholic sex abuse cases Category:Catholic Church sex abuse cases in the United States Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Films directed by Amy J. Berg